This invention generally relates to string instruments, a method of playing a stringed instrument, an apparatus for manufacture of a string instrment, and a string instrument kit.
FIG. 1 illustrates a guitar of the prior art. Guitar 1 of the prior art includes a number of frets 4 that are oriented at 90 degrees (angle .alpha.) with respect to an imaginary line 2 running down the center of neck 5. Known string instruments have the drawback that beginners, users and experts including rock stars and other entertainers experience finger and hand fatigue from extended play. This fatigue results from the arrangement of the frets 4 on the finger board of the instrument. For at least the last 400 years these frets have been arranged at a perpendicular angle with respect to an imaginary line running down the center of the neck of the string instrument.
Rock stars or other entertainers who value speed in their play such as heavy metal performers find playing these string instruments rapidly to be difficult since the perpendicular arrangement of the frets on the neck of the instrument is not conducive to rapid play. A further drawback of known string instruments is that the arrangement of the frets at a perpendicular angle provides for an inadequate reach to all of the chords that are desired. Hence, there exists a need for a string instrument that will provide a user with a longer reach with a user's fingers, provide access to a greater number of chords with a user's individual fingers, and provide a greater span of frets that a user's fingers can reach. There also exists a need for a string instrument that will greatly facilitate the playing of chords for both a novice and expert user. There further exists a need for a string instrument that will decrease muscle and joint fatigue during extended play of the instrument, for an instrument that releases the tension on the joints in the thumb and associated with the thumb and hand, and help alleviate carpal tunnel syndrome and nerve injury.
Another problem with known string instruments results in the wear on the decorative surfaces including the neck of the instrument during extended play. A user's hand, palm, and/or fingers pass along the neck of an instrument repeatedly and the friction between the user's hand and finger's rubs off the paint or other decorative surface that is generally placed on the neck. A further problem includes joint, nerve and muscle pressure and damage from extended play. Much of this wear and damage can be attributed to the generally faulty design of the necks of string instments. Hence, there exists a need for a string instrument that provides a neck of a design and construction that will reduce the amount of paint or other decorative material that is rubbed off the neck due to repeated play, and for a string instrument that will reduce the risk of muscle, joint and nerve damage from extended play.
Yet another shortcoming of known string instruments includes the warping of the neck due to the tension the neck is under from the strings once they are tightened. Attempts at curing this shortcoming have included the inclusion of bolts in the body of the neck which are tightened to bring the neck back into alignment. These attempted solutions have the further drawback of requiring manual adjustment by a user over time or costly manufacture. Hence, there exists a need for string instrument having a neck that does not require repeated manual adjustment, that will not warp over time and that will be inexpensive to manufacture.
There exists a need to solve the problems in the art that are articulated above. It is an object of the invention to solve these problems.